deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Maintenance Tunnels
:For the Dead Rising 2 subterranean area see Underground :For the Case West tunnel, see Underground Tunnel The Maintenance Tunnels are a network of tunnels located beneath the Willamette Parkview Mall in Dead Rising. The tunnels have the highest concentration of zombies in the entire mall, some carrying shopping carts and propane tanks. Along with the Meat Processing Area and a warehouse, several vehicles can be found here, though most have been disabled. The high density of zombies in the tunnels leads many players to use the tunnels while attempting the Zombie Genocider achievement. Case 7-2: Bomb Collector Carlito plans to use explosives to to blow up the mall as a means to spread the zombie virus regionally. The bombs have been placed in trucks scattered through the tunnels, each having had their tires slashed so as to not be able to be driven away. If the bombs explode, Ending F results. If Frank removes the bombs, the mall is saved but Brad ends up being swarmed by zombies while fighting Carlito. The Butcher Later, Larry the butcher is encountered in the Meat Processing Area after capturing Carlito, from whom Frank needs to obtain information. Maintenance Tunnel Key The Maintenance Tunnel Key grants access to the Maintenance Tunnels from the various "Staff Only" doors located through the mall. The key can be found in the warehouse located within the center of the tunnels (see gallery image). Entrances to Tunnels . ]] *One in the hallway leading to the Pharmacy of Seon's Food and Stuff in the North Plaza. *One on the west side of the first floor beside the Play Park in Wonderland Plaza. *One near the Wonderland Plaza and Food Court entrance in the Food Court. *One in the middle on the south wall of Al Fresca Plaza beside Riverfield Jewelry. *One in the middle on the east wall on the first floor of the Entrance Plaza. *One in the northeast section beside the bathrooms in Paradise Plaza. PP Stickers Infinity Mode The following survivors and psychopaths will appear here at the following times, armed with the following weapons. *Survivors **Debbie Willett, Meat Processing Area, 1:19:00 - 2:00:00, Frying Pan **Wayne Blackwell, Meat Processing Area, 3:00:00 - 3:07:00, Mailbox **Yuu Tanaka, Meat Processing Area, 4:07:00 - 4:19:00, 2" x 4" **Cheryl Jones, Meat Processing Area, 5:00:00 - 5:07:00, Lipstick Prop **Leah Stein, Maintenance Tunnel Warehouse, 5:00:00 - 5:07:00, Golf Club **Gordon Stalworth, Meat Processing Area, 6:07:00 - 6:19:00, Step Ladder **Kathy Peterson, Maintenance Tunnel Warehouse, 7:07:00 - 7:19:00, Handgun **Brad Garrison, Meat Processing Area, 7:19:00 - 8:00:00, Katana *Psychopaths **Carlito Keyes, 0:00:00 - 5:00:00, 6:00:00 - 7:00:00, Delivery Truck **Larry Chiang, Meat Processing Area, 0:07:00 - 0:19:00, Meat Cleaver Trivia *The maximum height limit to enter the tunnels is 11.5 feet, according to the sign at the entrance. *The posted speed limit is 20mph. *In the Beta of Dead Rising, Jessie McCarney is seen being chased by zombies, and then her bloody corpse is found later in the tunnels. * The Al Fresca Plaza entrance is one of the brightest entrances, because of large spot lights along the ceiling. Gallery Deadrising bombs.jpg|Location of the tunnel key Category:Dead Rising Locations